Meet Me Halfway
by lemon pops
Summary: John gets a text from his boyfriend during biology. What could the blond haired coolkid possibly need? (Mature for sexual content and language, dorky boys being cute and sexy yep.)


John scribbled down notes into his biology notebook, his eyes pacing to the board and then to his paper, getting down as much information for the upcoming test as he could. He looked up at the clock behind him, it was five til 1:00. He scribbled down more notes, a smile shown on his features.

Any second now his phone would-

BZZZZZ

The vibration in his pocket made him perk up. Right on cue, as always. He slipped the phone out, clicking the new message open.

New Message: 12:55 PM MONDAY

Dave Strider

Five minutes, egderp

John texted back.

See you then!

He sighed, snapping his phone shut. He would have much rather sent something a little more seductive, but his mind was running relays. Mondays were gut stirring days, too much anticipation to swallow down. Ugh, he didn't even know why he and Dave agreed to this!

Whatever, he had to get going. He raised his hand to be excused, his teacher rolled his eyes.

"You sure have a precise time for bathroom breaks, Mr. Egbert."

"Haha, guess so!" he smiled, making his way out the door. Once he did so he quickened his pace. His destination was at the other end of the school, much for the others convenience and not his own. But he hurried along the halls, his sneakers squeaking as he paced the waxed floors.

He checked his phone, he had exactly one minute.

"Crap… ugh, what door was it?!" He groaned, looking around. He bit his lip, about to text Dave for some directions when he felt the back of his uniform being tugged, a hand pulling him back. He shrieked, and a hand was placed over his mouth to quiet him as he was lured into a dark room. He muffled complaints, and a small chuckle rang in his ears. The hand was removed from his mouth, and John spun around to face his kidnapper.

"DAVE-"

"Shh! Shut up John, jeez." Dave rolled his eyes, clearly not viewable from behind his shades. The closets light was now turned on, and John looked around it's tiny space.

"Why this one?"

"The other one is locked." Dave shrugged, sliding his fingers through his blond hair.

"This ones just a lot smaller it seems," John pointed out, which made Dave laugh as he got closer to John, wrapping his arms around the others waist.

"Is that a problem? I like being a lot closer…" Dave said, his breath against the others lips. John smiled, leaning in a bit more.

"I guess not!" he giggled, pressing his lips to Daves, pecking them.

"How much time we got?" Dave asked, pecking him back.

"Ten minutes."

"That'll do…" Dave murmured, kissing John again but with more force this time. He pressed the other boy against the wall, hands trailing down his back. Johns moans escaped his throat, in which Dave bit the others lips hard.

"Ow!"

"Shh, not so loud, remember?" Dave asked, his voice a little snappy. John nodded, whispering an apology and let Dave go back to kissing him. Their lips meshed together, Dave's hand wrapped around Johns tie, pulling it so he was as close to him as he could get. Dave trailed his tongue along the others bottom lip, sucking and nibbling on it, making the other mewl. He took Johns hands and pinned them to the wall as he trailed his lips down to the others neck, kissing and sucking on every visible spot.

"Dave.." John gasped, his eyes shooting open suddenly.

"I forgot t-to ask you, I need to borrow your Health homework."

Dave bit at his neck.

"Stop biting me!"

"Now isn't the time doofus," Dave rolled his eyes, looking up at John, "you can bug me about it when we're at your house."

"Right, as if we'll even get anything done!" John huffed, and Dave winked.

"Good point…" he said, and went back to kissing the others skin, and moving his hands down to the others belt, playing with the buckle.

"Dave we don't have a lot of time…" John protested, running his fingers through the others hair. Dave was now down on his knees, unbuckling the belt.

"Well… I'll make it so it won't take too long, so just chill." he said, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down a bit. John grasped at the wall behind him, his cheeks blushing furiously. The door to the closet couldn't be locked! Who knew when they could be exposed like this.

Dave used his teeth to pull down the zipper, his teeth then grazing the hem of his boxers, pulling those down as well. He removed his shades as he did so, looking up at John playfully. John gasped, blushing and looking away. It was always too much to handle when Dave gave him such looks. Especially at times like these!

"John…" Dave breathed, "the light…"

John chuckled, his face turning even more red, "r-right!" he said, taking a hold of the string and pulling it down to shut off the light. Everything was a lot more seductive when the lights were turned off. When they made out in the dark they couldn't even tell where they were going. Their kissing and touching was so sloppy and exotic, Dave just had to experience it more and more each time. And John couldn't argue with that.

As the light shut off, Johns eyes adjusted to the darkness. His hands were still kneaded into the others hair, and he felt his boxers being pooled down to his ankles along with his pants. He stood half bare in front of the other, his lower half feeling stiff as it got used to the rooms temperature.

"Dave.. A-ah!" he yelped, feeling a tongue trail over his arousal slowly, making the other shiver. He hit his head back against the wall as the other took his whole length in, bobbing his head back and forth, licking up and down the shaft.

"Dave…" John whined, his body shaking as heat pooled inside his stomach. The anticipation of time running out getting him excited, and the sensation of Dave's hot mouth was about to send him over the edge.

Dave hummed moans as he took him in more, pulling out and licking at the tip before taking it all in again. Johns gasped got a bit louder, in which Dave squeezed his knee to silence him. He calmed down a bit, but his body still trembled. Johns hands combed through the others hands faster, pulling at the blond locks so Dave would increase his speed. It only took one more lick to the others base as John came, gasping loudly and clutching Dave's hair. "D-Dave.. Mm-mm…" he moaned, hands grabbing at the wall to stay up. Dave pulled himself back, swallowing the other essence naturally, like he had so many times before. He stood up, grabbing a hold of John, falling a bit in the dark. He tried to find his lips for a kiss, but ended up kissing his upper cheek instead.

"Hehe, down here stupid!" John laughed, and Dave finally found his lips, giving him a sweet kiss. Dave reached up for the light switch, clicking it back on. He met eye to eye with John. The others cheeks were flushed deeply, his eyes glazed over with a big goofy grin on his face. Dave was the same, his blond hair tousled from Johns hair grabbing.

"You're looking hot." Dave teased, receiving a head bonk.

"Shut up!" John huffed, sticking his tongue out at the other. Dave laughed and gave John another kiss.

"Put your pants back on lover boy," Dave teased, "and let's go get something to eat." he put his shades back on, pushing them up his nose.

"Um no, lover boy number two, we're going back to class."

"Yeah, not with a face like that." Dave noted to John, who's cheeks were flushed beyond belief, "you look like you came back from one seriously sloppy foreplay session."

"Um YEAH, because I did!" he complained, and Dave rolled his eyes, pulling the other into a hug.

"Fine, after school. You owe me snacks."

"For what?" John asked, and Dave smirked.

"You know…" he pulled John in, who chuckled in response. He wrapped his arms around the others waist, kissing him deeply, and then pulling away to peck his nose.

"I love you." he whispered, and John blushed, giggling in response.

"I love you too Dave." he hugged him tight.

"Get your ass back to class, Egbert." Dave said, turning him around and out the door.

"Yeah yeah, you too cool kid!" he said as he got out the door, and Dave followed behind him, and they turned into the opposite directions.

As John walked back to class, a smile never leaving his face as he tried to come up with the excuse that he got lost walking the halls, AGAIN, his phone buzzed.

New Message: 1:15 PM MONDAY

Dave Strider

3


End file.
